


The Star

by corbeod



Series: TsukkiYama [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fantasy, Lowercase, M/M, Tarot, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: tadashi finds peace high in the skya series of vignettes written for the fantasy haikyuu exchange





	1. birds eye view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TottWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottWriter/gifts).



> written for tott for the [fantasy haikyuu exchange!](http://fantasyhaikyuuexchange.tumblr.com) i hope you enjoy how it turned out!
> 
>  
> 
> [birds eye view instrumental by zionitv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbaq5Banj8c)

tadashi finds peace in the night sky far above the trees and mountains. it’s removed from the realm of the major arcana — a place to which he doesn’t really belong. his birth was that of an accident so he fends for himself.

here he is one with the breeze. it loves him, cares for him, protects him. he lets it take him where it wants as he lazes in light of the moon. if he reaches he can touch the stars but they flitter off before he can take one in his grasp.

below are light clouds and the not too distant tops of snow covered mountains. there's a faint glow he knows to be major arcana. he wonders if anyone notices his absence. do they miss him? would they set up posters, hopeful that he will return soon?

a bird passes by, barely missing tadashi’s face. there’s an urge to ask it for a ride, to ask how it feels to fly. but it zooms by, gone long before tadashi can open his mouth.

the breeze takes him higher up, deeper into the realm of the stars. the light is gone until dawn comes and tadashi returns to the inn on the edges of town. it’s shrouded by greenery and so its lights are always on. the innkeeper hardly notices his absence but the stars sure do, and they tell him every night when he returns to them.


	2. raindrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [raindrops by cillo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9GLNtw-t9M)

it’s raining tonight. tadashi runs on the wind. stars fall in nighttime rain, encased in every drop, each one telling its own story. he gathers many in his arms then makes his way back to his room at the inn. his lights are out. the fallen stars are more than enough to illuminate every corner and crevice. he pours them into a chest in the farthest corner of the room along with other stars he's collected over the years.

he scurries out his window and takes the wind back up to the sky.  _ quickly please _ , he tells it, and it complies, moving fast enough to knock a wandering witch off her feet. he chuckles at her misfortune and throws some magic to keep her food from damage.

the wind stops in a particularly rainy spot and he thanks it. through a spot in the sky he can see the man in the moon in perfect clarity.  _ tsukki _ is what tadashi calls the man. he tells him of his day — the bullies, the innkeeper’s husband’s bakery, and whatever else he can think of.  _ tsukki _ seems to nod along with every story he hears.

the rain slows as  _ tsukki _ disappears. tadashi’s final raindrop of the night tells the story of a young boy who glows silver. it feels like a gift from the moon and he’s sure he’s gone insane.  _ tsukki’s _ never told him anything. but, as he makes his way home, the raindrops hitting his skin tell him he’s quite alright.

he smiles and keeps  _ tsukki’s _ star floating above his bed.


	3. bubble bath dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bubble bath dreams by iamnobodi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-g7_cge1vxw)

_ millions of stars  _ is a something tadashi wants to write. gather all the stories the stars tell him and compile them into one book. maybe then he’ll have a place in this society. where everyone has a their own card, thus giving them purpose, and their own wings. tadashi has no purpose and stumps sticking from his back.

old friends once asked if he was the hermit.  _ because, _ they told him,  _ only the hermit wears baggy clothes like that. _ in truth, tadashi wears these clothes to hide his stumps. and, as an honest child, he told them how it really is. sometimes he regrets not playing along but he’s sure they’d find out eventually.

he tells the innkeeper,  _ the tower _ if tadashi wants to avoid punishment, of his dream. the innkeeper snorts, says it’s a joke to tell the other kids, then focuses on the next customer.

a boy glowing silver.

“stop staring.” the innkeeper says. tadashi blinks once. twice. “and go take bath. you’re filthy.”

tadashi nods. he scampers off to his room where he starts the bath. he fills it with bubbles and sprinkles in some epsom salts. here he’ll stay for a few hours to plan out his book. when he’s done he’ll take a nap. with his eyes heavy and hair still covered in bubbles, he dreams of the boy glowing silver.


	4. autumns evening breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [autumns evening breeze by sound providers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpAQqR1IqbE)

the book never gets written. the other kids throw the manuscript, along with tadashi’s other belongings, into the muddy lake. no one offers their sympathy so he takes to the trees surrounding the inn. he hides on a branch high above the old building. the stars visible in the evening sky offer comfort. the breeze caresses his face. cicadas sing him a song:  _ laa-la laa-la _ . and yet he still cries.

he folds leaves to use as tissues. they scratch at his skin and are no longer green, but they get the job done. he folds himself into a sleeping position, faced in the direction of the moon.

_ tsukki  _ shines brighter than usual. its eyes stare directly at tadashi. he sniffles, rubs his nose, and tells it all that plagues him. that evening he cries harder than ever before. his nose runs like a river, he shakes with every breath.

“hey,” comes voice from all around, “you will be alright.”

the voice sings with the cicadas:  _ laa-la laa-la _ . it floats on the evening breeze, soft and gentle. somewhere deep inside, tadashi knows the voice, and he loses himself in the song. he sniffles once, twice, many more times. he rubs at his eyes, which hardly does anything to rid of the heaviness.

he takes a glance up, and there, standing above him, is the boy glowing silver. tadashi doesn’t startle, doesn’t gasp. something told him this would happen. that he would one day he would meet the boy from the moon’s star.

“yamaguchi, is it?” the boy asks, tadashi nods. “good. watch.”

the boy takes out a box, from which comes a deck of cards. he shuffles the deck once, twice, three times. the kids tadashi’s age would’ve taken the time to put on a show: twirl the cards on a finger, throw them as high as possible, balance them in the tips of their wings. but this boy does it quickly and simply. as if to say:  _ i have places to be and people to meet _ .

he suspends them in air with the backs facing tadashi and fans them out.

“pick one. any one.”

so tadashi reaches out. there’s one glowing like the boy in front of him. it’s bright, brilliant, and reminds him of the moon. he taps it.

“is it yours?”

the boy nods. “the moon.”

“and this one?” tadashi taps the card to the right. it’s shrouded in a dark cloud. the corners are burnt. someone’s caked it in mud.

the boy shrugs. “is it your pick?”

tadashi nods. he can almost see it: a white string connecting his finger to the card. he pulls it from the deck, and string moves from his finger to his heart. it tugs and tugs. he feels warm, elated. he realizes, then, that this is  _ his _ card —  _ his purpose _ .

the star.


	5. flower dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [flower dance by dj okawari](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AULG4MoYxQk)

tadashi dances every night with the stars. they’re tuned in to his emotions. they shine brighter as he gets happier, dimmer as he saddens. and now, finally, he gets to fly. his stumps turn to fully developed wings. though, on occasion, he’ll catch a ride on the wind. he can’t find it himself to abandon an old friend.

he learns the moon’s name to be tsukishima. but he sticks to calling him tsukki — he is the moon and the moon is him.

at night he and tsukki play among the leaves of trees high in the mountains, and in the flower garden at the royal palace. the emperor scolds them for ruining his garden but the empress leaves out beautiful bouquets every night. tadashi brightens constellations over the palace as a thanks.

(tadashi doesn’t learn their names until after their death: kurokawa, the emperor, and tashiro, the empress.)

tsukki lives in the eye of the moon. this is where they spend most their day. he turns the flowers to fabric for tadashi to then sew into clothes. sometimes they make paints from the petals for the sun, hinata, to paint the sky come dusk and dawn.

when night falls they leave for the garden. to celebrate yule tadashi takes a few stars from the sky to place among the flowers. the empress loves it and pulls the emperor out for a quick dance. soon the entire palace, and later the whole realm, dances among the flowers and stars at every year at yule.


	6. luv letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [luv letter by dj okawari](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGvIzFRcRMA)

_ dear tsukki, _ tadashi starts. he taps his brush against the small jar of black paint. he’s not sure where he wants to go with the letter. but it’s important — he’s not sure he’ll forgive himself if he never writes it.

he leaves for the palace where he searches for the lovers — sawamura and sugawara before they were promoted to emperor and empress respectively. he asks them for a reading and to his delight they agree.

“how will i fare if i confess my love?”  _ to tsukki _ , he adds to himself but he’s sure they already know. the realm is meant to be a close knit family. it’s difficult to keep secrets for very long unless you’re the hermit. he could keep a secret forever and tadashi’s sure no one will ever know. he’s still not quite sure what the guy even looks like.

daichi is always the one to shuffle the cards. apparently suga likes to cause some mischief whenever he shuffles. once, according to legend, he almost cut someone’s neck off while trying to pull some card trick. tadashi likes to think that’s when sawamura took over card shuffling.

when he’s done shuffling sawamura hands half the deck to suga. they sort through the their own stacks and pull one card each.

the sun: joy. success. celebration. positivity.

the star: hope. faith. rejuvenation.

tadashi returns home, giddy and smiling wide. it still takes him a few days to finally just  _ sit down and write it _ . but once it’s done he immediately makes way for the eye in the moon. in the few minutes that he’s there his hopes and dreams come true. tsukki has a letter, too, and it tells tadashi all he’s ever wanted from tsukki.

_ i love you. _


	7. 11/Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [11/Eleven by bao](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTY1yQZYBe8)

tadashi looks up at the north star — his home for the past few years. tsukki is there doing paperwork. tadashi insisted he come down for at least  _ some _ of the samhain celebrations. but he only produced more papers emperor ordered him to complete and tadashi left it at that.

every samhain the coven from the town nearby circles around a tree stump just outside the major arcana borders. they perform many rituals beginning an hour after nightfall and ending at midnight. the second is tadashi’s favorite: the wishing.

at 11:11 the coven makes wishes together. the most common for samhain, tadashi noticed, is wishing deceased relatives a safe journey through the afterlife. and he understands. he also wouldn't want death stopping him from a good afterlife.

he isn’t sure what he’ll wish for tonight. for now he’ll be thankful that all previous wishes came true. he knows the future is home to many ups, downs, and uncertainty. looking at the north star leaves him with two things he knows for certain.

one: he and tsukki will forever love and support each other through the ups and downs.

and two: tadashi finds peace in the night sky far above the trees and mountains.


End file.
